Remember Me
by Princess Shania
Summary: My third attempt at an OTH sequel. Fingers crossed. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated T for OCCASIONAL sadness. It'll be mainly funny,though.
1. Chapter 1

_"Daddy?"_

_"Hmm?" Jairo looked down at his baby son. RJ's big blue orbs stared at him hopefully._

_"Alright, little man, what do you want?" Jairo asked, scooping him up and sitting his son on his lap. "You only look at me like that when you want something."_

_"Will you tell me the story of you and Mommy?"_

_"Sure. Five years ago I was walking around in a beautiful, green forest. Then all of a sudden-WHAM!- I fell in love. There was a woman right in front of me. She was quite small, just like you, and she had amazing blue eyes, dark as the evening sky and as perfect as a Twinkie. She had dark brown fur and wore a flower in her hair."_

_"A rose!"_

_"Yes,a rose. A gorgeous pink rose. She told me that roses were flowers of romance and .."_

_"You got her six!"_

_"Yes. Six roses. All different colours."_

_"And then?"_

_"Well, her people didn't approve. She was sad. But she chose me. I asked her why once. Do you know what she said?"_

_"No,Daddy." RJ answered, playing along._

_"'Because I temporarily lost my mind.'"_

_Jairo laughed, a deep rolling chuckle._

_"Mommy was a funny lady."_

_"She was." Jairo answered, with a little sigh. He was in his early forties, but was ageless. He had sky blue eyes and was tall for his species._

_RJ gave a little yawn._

_"Wanna find a tree to sleep in, little man?"_

_"I'm not sleepy."_

_"Hmm."_

_"Anyway, don't change the subject." He poked Jairo in the chest._

_"I'm supposed to be saying that to you!" Jairo said, trying to be stern. He smiled down at him. "Where was I? Oh, yes. She had a great sense of humour. Something you've gone and inherited. Yes. She used to say, when she was pregnant with you, 'I'm so fat,I make a pig look skinny!' She liked being pregnant, though."_

_"Is it my fault she died? She was alive before I was born."_

_"Oh no. RJ. Not your fault at all."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. I was the one who made her pregnant. Nature was the one who killed her."_

_"Oh. OK. Daddy?"_

_"Yes, little man?"_

_"What colours were the roses?"_

_"Red,yellow, pink,peach,purple and white. "_

_"Pretty."_

_"That's what she said."_

_RJ didn't answer. Looking down, Jairo saw that he'd fallen asleep. He gently lifted him up and climbed up the nearest tree. When RJ awoke, he realised he was in a hollow of a tree. He poked his head out and looke around. He saw the clear lake and felt thirsty. He began climbing down._

_"RJ?"_

_"I'm thirsty."_

_"Oh. Be careful,little man."_

_"OK."_

_Jairo watched RJ make his way to the water's edge and saw some leaves rustle on the bush nearby. He narrowed his eyes to see more clearly. Suddenly he saw the outline of a coyote. Coyotes eat raccoon babies, remembered Jairo. They also never live alone._

_"RJ, RUN!"_

_"Huh?" _

_The entire pack burst out. RJ paused for a moment...and then ran. Jairo leapt down after was a fast runner and that was on his hind legs. He jumped in front and grabbed RJ in his mouth and kept going. They reached a gorge. Jairo made a leap. He didn't make it. A coyote was right on his tail. It's strong jaws clamped around his ankles and dragged the raccoon halfway down the cliff. RJ flew out of his mouth. He landed on his side across the crevice._

_"Run!" Jairo called._

_RJ ran, believing his father would follow him. Only when he'd climbed up a tree, did he realise that Jairo was nowhere in sight._


	2. Feelings

"Tell us another story about your dad." Heather asked RJ.

"Which one?"

"Um..Oh, the one with the paint fight."

"When I was eight months old my dad and I were sleeping in this warehouse. It had all these tins of paint. He told me 'don't go making a mess.'"

"And you did." Verne told him.

"I didn't _mean_ to. I was only checking out the colours and one of them toppled over and some splashed on him."

"Was he very pleased?"

"He was over the moon. He picked up a blue tin and chucked it all over me. So I had no choice, but to retaliate. By the end of it we looked like a rainbow."

They started laughing.

"Yeah, my dad was the best." RJ sighed. " I miss him. He used to sing along to the 'Bird is the Word' song. Sometimes he'd grab me up and dance with me."

"'Bird is the Word'? Seriously?"Stella said.

"His favourite song."

"What about your mother?" One of the kids asked.

"My mother? She died when I was born. Actually I think she died _before_ I was born."

"You don't remember her? At all?"

"I have a picture."

He pulled a little picture frame out of his bag.

"That's my mom." He said, pointing to a small, brown furred was obviously pregnant. "And that's my dad."

"He's a giant!"

"I know. He was a big man."

"You have his eyes." Ozzie pointed out.

"I know."

"What were their names?"

"Mom used to be called Rhodendron..."

"That's hideous."

"I know. My grandparents were cruel people. She changed her name to Rana. Dad's name was Jairo."

"Your mother's really young."

"My dad wasn't. He was like, older than Ozzie when he had me."

"Hey!"

"No offence. My mother's parents didn't like my dad much. Thought he was too old."

"After your dad..."

"No. They didn't want me. Their loss, right?"

"Yeah." Heather said.

"So. Is there anything on?"

As RJ switched the TV on, Penny thought about how he was never going to open up. He'd obviously been hurting about his lack of family, so why wouldn't he just admit it?


	3. Bad Dreams Part 1

"Dad...Dad..."

"It's your turn." Lou said to Ozzie.

"I did it yesterday. You go."

"One of you go before RJ really starts howling." Heather said.

"Why doesn't someone without a child go?" Verne suggested

"I will go!" Tiger announced.

"For real?" Stella asked him.

"Yes." Tiger answered in a heroic voice. "I am brave. I am strong. I will go."

"Miracles do happen." Penny muttered.

"He is not that bad. He's got a heart of gold."

"I know, dear."

Stella turned slowly. She stroked her belly, smiling slightly. She was pregnant, but wanted to wait for for the right time to announce it.

Outside, Tiger nudged his head against RJ's. RJ gasped and his paws brushed against Tiger's coat. He patted at it and calmed. Tiger wondered what it would be like if and when he had children.

"Dad..."

Tiger saw that he wouldn't be curling up with his sweetheart anytime soon. He lay by the raccoon and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

**D'aww! I really think tiger the Cat is a very sweet animal. He kind of has a mask, don't you think? Hey, Chicky, why don't you get an account? It would be awesome! REVIEWS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ARE VERY WELCOME!**


End file.
